lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Lost: A Segunda Temporada Completa
Lost: A Segunda Temporada Completa - A Experiência Continua é o segundo box da compilação dos episódios de Lost, compondo um total de aproximadamente 21 horas do programa produzido como parte da Segunda Temporada, como também um disco de bônus especiais. A versão Blu-Ray foi lançada dia 16 de junho de 2009 nos Estados Unidoshttp://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Lost-Seasons-1-and-2-on-Blu/11440. Informações dos Discos thumb|right|250px|Cena de . Disco 1 *"Man of Science, Man of Faith" (43:32) **Com comentários de Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, Bryan Burk e Jack Bender. *"Adrift" (42:44) *"Orientation" (43:29) *"Everybody Hates Hugo" (43:29) Disco 2 *"...And Found" (42:43) *"Abandoned" (43:07) *"The Other 48 Days" (43:30) *"Collision" (42:44) Disco 3 *"What Kate Did" (43:30) **Com comentários de Evangeline Lilly, Paul Edwards e Michael Bonvillain. *"The 23rd Psalm" (43:30) thumb|right|250px|Cena de . **Com comentários de Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse e Bryan Burk. *"The Hunting Party" (43:31) *"Fire + Water" (43:20) Disco 4 *"The Long Con" (44:39) *"One of Them" (44:58) *"Maternity Leave" (46:20) *"The Whole Truth" (43:30) **Com comentários de Yunjin Kim, Daniel Dae Kim, Elizabeth Sarnoff e Christina M. Kim. thumb|right|250px|Cena de . Disco 5 *"Lockdown" (43:30) *"Dave" (47:05) **Com comentários de Jack Bender, Jorge Garcia e Cynthia Watros. *"S.O.S." (43:59) *"Two for the Road" (43:30) Disco 6 *"?" (46:22) *"Three Minutes" (46:03) *"Live Together, Die Alone" (85:42) Bônus Especiais Discos 1 ao 6 *Comentários em áudio Disco 7 *Bônus apresentados por François Chau, como visto neste vídeo do YouTube: 425px Fase 1: Observação * : Anatomia de um Episódio * Lost: na Locação thumb|right|250px|O Mundo Segundo Sawyer. * O Mundo Segundo Sawyer (Apelidos de Sawyer) Fase 2: Condicionando * Os Flashbacks de Lost *Cenas Inéditas *Erros de Gravação de Lost * Vídeo Promocional do Canal 4 dirigido por David LaChapelle Fase 3: Conclusão * Conexões de Lost * Mistérios, Teorias e Conspirações * Segredos da Escotilha * Náufrago Canino Easter Eggs thumb|right|250px|[[Michelle Rodriguez.]] thumb|right|250px|[[Evangeline Lilly.]] thumb|right|250px|[[Naveen Andrews.]] thumb|right|250px|[[Daniel Dae Kim.]] Disco 2: * Vá ao Menu Principal. ** Espere o Menu passar por 4 vezes. Então você verá Os Outros passando. *** O último Outro está carregando uma folha de uma árvore. Talvez para esconder suas pegadas? Disco 4: *Registre seu disco (em Set-up). **Pressione à esquerda até o álbum de vinil sair da pilha. ***Pressione Enter para a capa do álbum do Geronimo Jackson, Magna Carta, aparecer. ****Pressione "5" para assistir a um pequeno vídeo dos Produtores-Supervisores dessa banda mítica. Disco 7, bônus: *Vá ao Menu Principal. **Mova o botão para cima enquanto "Fase 3" estiver destacada. ***Pressione Enter depois de mover para cima em "Fase 3" e aparecerá um pequeno vídeo sobre os biscoitos Dharma. *Fase 1 **Mova para a esquerda quando "Fire + Water" estiver destacado, até que o cursor esteja à esquerda das palavras "Anatomy of a Episode". ***Isso mostra um vídeo de Dominic Monaghan no set, em dezembro de 2005, fazendo piadas com o grupo sobre o infame nome Snowman. **Lost On Location ***Mova o botão à direita 3 vezes quando "Everybody Hates Hugo" estiver destacado. ****Essa ação começará um vídeo sobre o suor de Hurley. ***Mova o botão à direita 2 vezes, depois para cima, quando "S.O.S." estiver destacado. ****Essa ação mostrará um clipe de Sam Anderson filmando a cena em que Bernard é furado na copa das árvores após a batida. *Fase 2 **Mova o botão à esquerda até que o botão esteja à direita de "return". ***Essa ação mostrará uma entrevista escondida com Evangeline Lilly. **Cenas Deletadas. ***Na segunda página, pressione à direita até que nada fique destacado, e então pressione OK. ****Essa ação mostrará um vídeo dos Tailies e Goodwin capturando uma galinha ( ). ***Mova o botão à esquerda enquanto "Seeing Walt" estiver destacado, então o botão se moverá à direita. ****Esta ação mostrará um vídeo de Malcolm David Kelley preparando-se e filmando sua cena em . **Na última página de Cenas Deletadas, vá em "Play All" e pressione: Esquerda, Acima, Acima, Esquerda. ***Essa ação permitirá que você veja uma pequena cena sobre a chuva atrapalhando as filmagens. *Fase 3 **Mova o botão à esquerda enquando "Secrets of the Hatch" estiver destacado. **Lost Connections: (Ver o artigo principal - em inglês) Links Externos *2ª Temporada em DVD no Submarino.com 2 *